Things Change
by snheetah
Summary: A Malfoy daughter is abused by her parents and brother and she wants to kill herself. Will there be someone around to save her life?


**Don't own Harry Potter and the conversation between Draco and Harry at the forest is not mine at all.**

* * *

She looked outside the window. It was pouring! She stayed there in the dorm happy to be away from home. From her parents. She should be glad that she was at Hogwarts but she had a brother that treated her the same way as her parents. She was thinking about her horrible past and having flashbacks of the horrific scenes. She thought her life was never going to change. Her name was Marilyn who was a beautiful blond, a pureblood, and a Malfoy. She was also sorted into Slytherin but when her parents heard about this news, they only looked at her and laughed but when their son was sorted into the house her parents jumped up and down. Days at school went by very fast and the holidays were the worst for her. She didn't want to go home but her brother forced her to. This year was her third, her brother in the same year, and she was going to stand up to her brother because she was fed up of being mistreated for thirteen years.

Whenever she saw her parents, chills ran down her spine. Her mother slapped her a lot but her father was the worst. He used his came for her punishments. She remembered one time that she was talking to a muggle and she didn't know that she was talking to one. When her father saw her he grew furious. He dragged her away and beat her with the came. The teeth from the snake's mouth slashed through her skin across her eye. Her brother had always punched her and pushed her to the ground. _I'll show them. All of them. And I don't care if I die but I will show them who I really am _she thought.

* * *

"Who that girl?' Hermione asked Ron and Harry as she sat down for breakfast.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked her. "That's Malfoy's sister."

"Another Malfoy?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yes, she's been here since the beginning of the first year," Ron said.

"I haven't seen her because I have never seen her around the school or in any of my classes," Hermione told him.

"Well she's always been invisible," Ron said.

"She doesn't look too happy," Harry said as he looked at Marilyn that was staring down at her food not bothering to eat anything.

"Why are you so interested?" Ron asked Harry.

"Just look at her eye. It's all black and blue," Harry pointed out.

"So?" Ron said.

"I see what you mean Harry," Hermione said looking at Marilyn's face also.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Ron yelled.

"That wound wasn't on her yesterday," Harry told him.

"So what?"

"Every single day she has a wound. Something's up."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry," Hermione told him, "unless the situation is really bad."

"It could be bad," Harry added.

"Or maybe she's just clumsy and bumps into things," Ron suggested.

Suddenly Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyel, and Pansy arrived at the Slytherin table.

"Move," Draco told Marilyn as he took her from the arm and lifted her out of her seat.

"You are one weird witch," Pansy told her.

"She's an embarrassment to the wizard-ing world, right before the Weasleys," Draco said. Then he looked at his sister, "LEAVE!"

Marilyn sadly left.

"That was rather rude," Hermione said, "that's his sister, and a family member not a rag doll."

Ron snorted at that comment. "I don't think Malfoy knows the difference in a human being and a rag doll."

* * *

When it was class time the Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and the Gryffindors. They were learning about the Boggarts.

"Ms. Malfoy come on up," Lupin said.

"Um I'll pass," Marilyn said knowing what the boggart will transform into.

"Come on don't be shy," Lupin told her, "you need to have class participation."

Marilyn slowly walked up to the boggart and it transformed into Lucius Malfoy. "Oh no," she said.

"What?" Ron whispered, confused.

"Concentrate Ms. Malfoy, happy thought," Lupin told her but she couldn't think of anything happy when she was around her parents especially her father. All she could think of were the cruel punishments. She was petrified.

"Ms. Malfoy? Ms. Malfoy? Hello," Lupin said to her.

"What?" Marilyn answered coming out of her trance.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit white there for a second," Lupin pointed out.

"No, no I'm okay," Marilyn answered.

"Okay but do you think you can do this?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay you can get back in line and I'll see you after class."

Marilyn slowly walked to the back of the line but as she did she could feel Draco's cruel eyes looking at her with anger which wrote 'Say anything about them and I'll kill you.'

After class, Lupin approached Marilyn. "Ms. Malfoy what happened? You have done very well in my class so far."

"I'm sorry," Marilyn said, "I was sort of disconnected."

"Is something bothering you that I should know about?"

"No sir," Marilyn replied.

"Okay but if something is bothering you my door is always open."

"Thank you sir," Marilyn said as she left.

As she was climbing downstairs, she felt a force behind her and she was pushed. She rolled down the stairs and wound up with a huge headache. Draco looked at what he had done and he quickly ran downstairs, grabbed his sister, and pinned her to the wall. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Marilyn answered in a shaky voice.

"Liar!" he shouted as he punched her on the nose. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and he took his sister by the collar and threw her to the other side of the wall. "Wait until father hears what you have done you little good-for-nothing troll."

"I told you I didn't say anything," Marilyn shouted and crying at the same time.

"Yeah but people now know that you fear and hate father," Draco said as he kicked her hard on the stomach. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall again. "Look at me! You will never ever do that again."

"Yes," she said in a weak voice.

"Good," he said as he released her and left.

Did anyone in the world love her? She wasn't so sure on this because not one single classmate seemed to care about her. She cried. She wanted to kill herself.

Harry walked down the hallway to get to his next class when he heard a faint crying. He knew it was a girl so he decided to go and check it out.

Marilyn gasped when she heard footsteps coming towards her so she quickly left.

When Harry arrived he didn't see anyone but only small drops of blood on the floor. _Who's been punched_? He thought. He didn't think for long because he had to join the Gryffindors for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Slytherin was with them also.

Harry ran down the hill and met up with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"I heard crying," he told them.

"That was completely random," Ron pointed out.

"I'm serious," Harry snapped, "I heard a girl crying and I saw blood stains on the floor."

"That's crazy," Hermione said, "who would be having fights?"

They arrived at Hagrid's hut and he took them into the forest. They were going to learn about hippogriffs but Hagrid had to go and fetch one.

"I think they're funny," Hermione told Ron and Harry as she commented on the books.

"Oh yeah terrible funny," Draco said, "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledor got this oaf teaching classes," he said as he laughed with his crew.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said as he approached him.

Draco also approached Harry but Marilyn jumped in.

"Move out of the way blood traitor," Draco told her.

"Make me filthy pureblood," Marilyn insulted him.

"What?" Draco asked, "did you just say to me?"

"Oh my God he's gone deaf," Marilyn teased.

With all of the anger inside him Draco pushed his sister to the ground and began to hurt her.

Harry pulled Draco off of her and Hermione helped Marilyn on her feet for she was too weak to move.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he watched the whole scene.

"You say one more thing to me and you're dead," Draco warned her. "Get off me Potter," he said as he shook free.

Marilyn did nothing but run away from the group. She couldn't believe that she had humiliated herself in front of the third years. She entered the castle and went straight to the girls' bathroom. She stood over the sink and cried her eyes out. Her face was red and bruised, her clothes were ripped, and her nose was bleeding rapidly.

After a few minutes Hermione entered the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked Marilyn.

Marilyn frantically turned around and saw her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione repeated.

"I'm fine," Marilyn lied.

"Why did your brother do that to you? It was awful!" she exclaimed.

"My family hates me just because I spoke nicely to a muggle-born or as they love to call them—'mud-bloods,'" Marilyn explained, "I really hate that word."

"Your brother had called me that last year and has ever since," Hermione told her.

"I hate him. I hate my mother and my father!"

"That's why the boggart turned into your father. You fear him," Hermione suddenly realized.

"I know," Merilyn said, "that's why I didn't want to go. I didn't want people to know that I hate him or he'll know and it will be all hell for me. Hermione," Marilyn said as she grabbed her arm, "please keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even your friends."

"I will," Hermione said.

"Thank you. I'll see you later," Marilyn said as she left the bathroom.

Hermione looked at her and felt really bad. She left the bathroom to go to lunch.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Hermione joined them.

"I was at the bathroom," Hermione answered.

"What were you doing in there?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him in bewilderment.

"Was that really necessary Ronald?" Hermione asked him.

"No not really," Ron answered.

"I was talking with Marilyn," Hermione added.

"A SLYTHERIN?" Ron shouted.

"Shush Ron. She told me secret and I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Oh come on," Ron said, "do you really trust a Slytherin?'

"Yes," Hermione said, "she was hurt by her brother. Something bad is going on between her and her family especially her father."

"Why her father?" Ron asked.

"Hello!" Harry said, "the boggart transformed into her father. That's what she fears the most."

"Did she say why?" Ron asked Hermione.

"She didn't tell me. She wasn't very specific."

* * *

At the Slytherin common room the students were getting ready for the winter holidays. Almost everyone was excited to go back home and meet his or her families.

"During Christmas Eve, I'll tell my mother and father to invite your family at my Christmas party," Pansy told Draco as she began to cuddle up with him.

"I will cutie-pie," he told her as she giggled like a little girl.

Suddenly Marilyn entered the common room and saw the two of them there.

"Did you pack?" Draco asked her.

"No," Marilyn answered.

"Well that's okay," Draco said and that surprised Marilyn. "Because Pansy did it for you."

"She what?" Marilyn asked in shock.

"You have a lot of weird things," Pansy told her, "what in the world are 'colored pencils?'"

"They're pencils with color," Marilyn told her angrily. _She so stupid_ she thought.

"You're obsessed with mud-bloods," Draco told her.

"I'm not coming," Marilyn told him.

Draco looked at her in shock and said "what?"

"I said I'm not going with you," she repeated.

Draco got up from his seat and slowly approached her. Then in a swift movement he grabbed her arm and began to twist it. "You. Will. Be. Going," he said slowly.

"No," Marilyn protested through gritted teeth.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said as she took out his wand and pointed it to her, "crucio!"

The spell made her wince in pain and she dropped to the floor.

"You are coming with me!"

"NO!"

"Don't you scream at me!" he yelled as he kicked her to the side. "Now get up and go away."

Marilyn quickly got up and ran to the girl's dorm.

"She's such a pest," Pansy said.

"I know right."

* * *

The next morning the students left Hogwarts and went to the train station. Everyone was really excited to go back home and see his or her families.

"You sit over there," Draco ordered his sister as he pointed to an empty seat at the back of the train.

Marilyn went and sat there. She was glad that she was finally away from her brother.

The train ride went quickly for Marilyn and of course she wasn't looking forward to seeing her parents.

They took their luggage and got off the train.

When Marilyn approached her brother he grabbed her arm and held it tightly. "Come on," he told her.

Draco looked around for Lucius and Narcissa and he spotted them and they went towards each other.

"Darling," Narcissa said as she spread out her arms and gathered Draco into them. "You've changed. Long time no see," she said as she kissed hi cheeks.

"Hello father," Draco said as he hugged Lucius.

"Hello son," he said.

"You bought her with you," Narcissa said in a faux happy tone through gritted teeth as she looked at Marilyn.

Marilyn didn't say anything. She just looked at her.

"Still the same attitude I see," Narcissa said.

"Talk," Lucius ordered Marilyn but she still didn't say anything.

"Draco," Narcissa said to him, "thank you very much for bringing her in. She needs to be disciplined. Does she act this way at school?"

"Pretty much," Draco answered.

"Well we're going to fix that," Lucius said as he grabbed Marilyn by the arm and they left the train station.

When they arrived they entered the home. To Marilyn, it wasn't changed at all. It was still big and pretty organized.

"These days are going to go by so slow," Marilyn whispered to herself.

"What?" Narcissa asked her sternly.

"I said 'these days are going to go great,'" Marilyn lied.

"You filthy little liar!" Narcissa yelled as she slapped her across the face.

Marilyn felt something on her shoulder and that was the cruel cane.

"You know what to do," Lucius told her.

Marilyn took her trunk and went to her room. "I hate my life," she said as she sat down on the bed and just sat there thinking, hoping to make time go quickly.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked her, "don't just sit there, unpack!"

Marilyn rolled her eyes and opened her trunk. She was surprised when she saw her clothes. They were RIPPED! "Oh no," she said. Her parents were going to kill her. She got up from her bed and ran to Draco that was talking with his father.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him, "why did you let your good-for-nothing, ugly, stupid little girlfriend touch my stuff?"

"Now is that nice?" Lucius sternly asked her.

"I don't give a damn," Marilyn yelled at him, "because of her, my clothes are ruined!"

"That's because you didn't want to come home," Draco told her.

"Why didn't you want to?" Lucius asked her.

"Because I never want to see your faces ever again!"

"What?" Narcissa shouted.

"You heard me lady," Marilyn said to her, "I have suffered enough from your pain, abuse, and torture for thirteen years by you selfish, snooty people!"

When she said that Narcissa and Draco gasped and Lucius grasped on his cane and dragged Marilyn to her room. He pushed her to the bed and closed her door behind him. All that was heard was a faint cry.

"There's also one more thing that you should know mother," Draco told Narcissa.

"What darling?"

"Marilyn, at school, during Defense Against the Dark Arts we were learning about boggarts and the spell 'riddikullus' and the boggart transformed into father and now the whole school knows that she fears father," Draco explained.

Narcissa got up from the couch and entered Marilyn's room. She told Lucius the story.

When she was done Lucius turned and faced his injured daughter and pointed the cane at her, "you will never go back to that school!" he yelled as he gave her another blow on the head with the cane.

The force form the blow made Marilyn fall on her back. Her arms were spread apart, her eyes were wide open starring at the ceiling, and she was a bloody mess.

Lucius and Narcissa left her room and locked the door.

Marilyn lay on the bed like that. Took weak to move and tears escaping from her eyes. She knew that was always going to be miserable and always clubbed to death.

When nighttime came, Marilyn didn't even bother to unpack so she just sat on floor with her legs crossed, lost in her own little thoughts, and playing with her hair. Tomorrow was her birthday and she knew that no one was going to care.

* * *

The next day it was Christmas and also Marilyn's birthday. Not even one happy birthday from anyone. _Why would my birthday be happy_? she thought. Nighttime suddenly came and her parents and Draco were going to go to the Parkinson's for the Christmas party.

"We're leaving to go to the Parkinsons," Narcissa told her.

"Joy," Marilyn said in a dull tone not even bothering to look at her mother.

"Lose the attitude girl," Narcissa told her as she locked the door with a spell and walked away.

"I lose mine when you lose yours you stupid blond," Marilyn whispered under her breath.

Once they left the house Marilyn was ready to leave and go to Hogwarts. She still had her train ticket with her.

"Alohamora," she said to the door but it only rattled. "Wow they're so smart," she said sarcastically, "but not smart enough to charm the window," she said as she opened the window and threw her luggage that landed with a thud.

Luckily there was a tree there. She grabbed a branch and slowly climbed her way down. She got her luggage and ran for the train station. She arrived there and went between the platform nine and ten and jumped on the train. The train left at seven and arrived at ten at Hogwarts.

When she arrived at Hogwarts she was overjoyed to be back. She sat down on some steps and at the outside of the school. She was staring at Hagrid's Hut.

She was happy to be back, overjoyed to be away from her parents, and sad that no one cared about her. With all of the feeling bottled up inside her, she cried. She reached into her trunk to get a handkerchief but in coincidence she took out a dagger. She grasped at the dagger and looked at it wonder what she should do with it.

* * *

Harry was walking down the hall to go the Gryffindor common room when he heard crying. That was the some one he had heard months ago. He turned his head to the right and saw a figure of a girl on the floor bleeding.

He ran to her and saw that she was a Malfoy. He couldn't believe it, a Malfoy crying and committing suicide.

"Oh my God," Harry said as he took the dagger out of her shoulder. She was still alive but was shaking severely. Harry recited some healing spells that he had learned and the blood went back inside to Marilyn.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked her as he helped her up.

"Because my whole life is wrong," she told him.

"Why?"

"My family hates me a lot, no one cares about me, I was almost killed by my father, and just about everything else. I wanted to escape from this world!" she shouted.

"You're that girl that Hermione talked to. I had an idea that you were being mistreated," Harry told her.

"Now I have the belief that no one in the world loves me," she said as she put her head down and cried.

"I care about you."

Marilyn looked up, "really?"

"Yes," Harry said, "why did I pull Malfoy away from you when he was hurting you?"

For the first time in her life, she smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," Harry commented.

Marilyn hugged him tightly and she was hugged back.

* * *

After the holidays the students returned home. When they were finished with their classes, Draco cornered his sister.

"Where were you?" he asked her, "mother and father were worried sick."

"What else is new?" she asked him.

"Why don't you ever listen?"

"Uh because I don't want to listen to you anymore," she answered, "I've had enough."

When she said that Draco jumped on her and beat her.

Harry heard the punches, the kicks, and the crying and he ran in that direction and noticed Marilyn bloodied on the floor.

"MALFOY!" Harry screamed.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry was holding at his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. Draco didn't have a wand with him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked him.

"You hurt my love again and I swear I'll kill you."

Malfoy know that he wasn't joking so he ran away and never bothered Marilyn again.

Harry ran and helped her up.

"Thank you," she told him.

"My pleasure," he told her.

"Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart," he answered.

Marilyn smiled and they both disappeared from the hall. During the school days Draco didn't bother her anymore nor did her parents. She became good friends with Ron and Hermione and she had a wonderful boyfriend. She also realized that even if she was suffering a hard life and thought that no one cared about her all she had to do was stay patient and things will come around and change and she will soon be really happy when that time comes which it did.


End file.
